


Midnight Treats

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants a post-coital midnight snack and Leonard goes with her to get it. They get a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [Captain Canary A-Z Challenge Prompt](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/144741549665/hello-legends-fans-so-this-is-my-captain-canary): Melt

"You know what I want?" Sara asked, her naked body lying on top of Leonard's, sated and sweaty from their lovemaking.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to hear all about it," Leonard said, his fingers running over her back before slapping her ass, playfully.

"Not that," Sara said, laughing. She lifted her head from his chest to meet his eyes. "I want some ice cream."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Leonard asked. "I may be Captain Cold, but I can't create ice cream out of thin air."

"Nor do I expect you to," Sara said, lifting herself off of him and climbing off his bed. She pulled on her panties and Leonard's shirt. "Just wanted to let you know where I was going. Do you want any?"

"I suppose a little treat could be warranted, so long as you promise to help work it off later," Leonard agreed, donning his own underwear and pants before grabbing another shirt to wear since Sara had grabbed the one he'd had on earlier. "Um, aren't you going to put on some pants?" he asked when she started to leave the room without them.

"Nope," Sara said, popping the 'p' before running down the hallway. 

Leonard knew she wanted him to give chase, she often got playful after sex, but he didn't have quite as much energy as she did post-orgasm. So he followed along at a much more leisurely pace. 

When he reached the galley, Sara had already scooped out two bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream and was happily eating from one bowl. 

She met Leonard's eyes as he crossed to her and slipped the spoon from her mouth with a long, slow, lick, a teasing smile on her lips. Some green ice cream sat on her lip, too. 

Ignoring his bowl, Leonard walked straight up to Sara, caging her against the counter with his arms, as he leaned in to lick the sweet, cold cream from her lip. 

"Mm, minty," Leonard hummed with approval. He leaned back in, pressing his lips to hers, savoring the slight chill of her normally warm lips.

Sara whimpered into the slow kiss, moving her bowl from between their bodies and managing to slide it onto the counter beside her so that she could wrap her hands behind Leonard's head, her chilled fingers sending shivers down his spine.

His hands grasped her hips and he leaned into her body, pressing her against the counter, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. It was his turn to groan in pleasure as her chocolatey-minty tongue met his and he could taste the sweetness of her treat. 

"The ice cream's going to melt," Sara said when Leonard moved his kisses down her neck, finding that spot behind her ear that made _her_ melt.

"Don't care," he murmured against her flesh, sucking the skin into his mouth before soothing it with his tongue. 

Sara moaned with pleasure, biting her lip as she rolled her hips against his. She slid one hand between their bodies to grasp his growing hardness, stroking him through his clothes.

"Can't wait to get back to my room," he grunted, thrusting into Sara's hand.

"Then don't," Sara said, releasing him to undo his pants, shoving them, and his underwear down just far enough to free his cock.

"Gideon, make sure no one comes in here before we leave," Leonard growled.

"You won't be disturbed," Gideon responded.

"I really like having an AI," Sara murmured as Leonard pulled a condom from his pants pocket. He'd started carrying several with him at all times once he and Sara had gotten together because they'd quickly learned that pretty much any situation could get them both all hot and bothered and they didn't want to be caught without. Again. He got the condom on and Sara turned her back to him, leaning against the counter.

They didn't even bother to remove her panties; Leonard simply held them aside and thrust into her, unable to wait any longer. 

"Yes," Sara sighed, pressing back, taking him fully within her body. 

Leonard withdrew, only to press forward again. He began a fast pace, one which Sara encouraged. He slid one hand beneath the shirt she was still wearing to palm a breast while the other slipped into her panties to find her clit.

All Sara could do in this position was to meet him thrust for thrust, her right hand reaching back to grasp his head, pulling it back down to her neck. She was going to have a nasty hickey tomorrow, but that's what makeup and scarves were for. Right now, she needed as much of Leonard touching her as possible. 

They were both so turned on that it didn't take them long to find completion. Sara twisted around so she could capture Leonard's mouth as she came, his lips swallowing her cries of pleasure, as she did his.

Leonard slumped against her back for a minute before withdrawing and tossing the condom in the trash and washing his hands.

Sara remained leaning against the counter, but she'd pulled her bowl of melted ice cream over and started eating it. 

Leonard barked out a laugh when he saw her. 

"What?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. "You've never had ice cream soup before?"

"Can't say that I have," Leonard said, sidling up next to her.

Sara nudged the other bowl of melted ice cream towards him. "Then today's your lucky day."

"Every day's my lucky day," he said before he could stop himself. Two rounds of fantastic sex had made him careless. 

"Flatterer," Sara said, brushing it off. She offered him a bite of her ice cream soup, which he dutifully accepted before he picked up his own spoon and started in on his own melted treat.

After a few minutes of silence, Sara quietly said, "I feel lucky, too."

Leonard didn't respond, but he was smiling as he finished his 'soup'. 

When they were both done, and the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, they headed back to Leonard's room for some well-earned sleep.

The End


End file.
